This invention relates to toilets, commodes and the like having hinged lids. More particularly, the invention provides a locking device for the hinged lid of a toilet bowl or the like for preventing unauthorized raising of the lid, for example, by an infant. Toilet bowl lids with no locking facility may be readily raised by an infant, thereby providing access to the bowl which can lead to accidents, such as the infant itself falling into the bowl or depositing articles in the bowl. The present invention is directing toward avoiding such accidents by preventing an infant obtaining access to the toilet bowl.